


Want, Take, Have

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, mostly just porn, there is plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: “You can’t just take whatever you want Faith. I thought you’d learned that by now.”“Oh, but I can B, just watch."
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2019





	Want, Take, Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [May](https://archiveofourown.org/users/May/gifts).

Darkness sat across the sky like a heavy blanket. The clouds were so thick they completely obscured any stars that might be present and defused the light from the quarter moon to the point of uselessness. The only light breaking through the night came from the few dim lampposts scattered around the docks that remained unbroken. The sounds of soft, quick steps across gravel echoed down into the empty lanes and alleys from the roof of one of the larger warehouses. One of the runners skidded slightly to a stop, turning to face their pursuer who was currently lagging behind.

“Come on B, you think you can stop me,” Faith taunted from across the roof top, inching closer, “then do it.”

Buffy allowed her momentum to close the gap between them to a few feet, as tired as she was of playing this game with Faith she had to admit that she always allowed herself to be drawn into it. She wondered idly if that would ever change, if her feelings about this woman would ever change. They were enemies now, but did they always have to be? They stared at each other, anger verging on outright hatred burning brightly in their eyes, but if either of them cared to look more closely they might see something else burning their as well. Buffy didn’t want to look. Faith already had.

“You can’t just take whatever you want Faith. I thought you’d learned that by now.”

“Oh, but I can B, just watch. Want,” Faith’s hands moved so fast that Buffy was barely able to track them.

One reached out and took hold of the front of her shirt – reeling her in like that video game character Xander liked – while the other lashed out at her face. Buffy's own slayer reflexes were the only thing that enabled her to counter the blow, the fist glancing off the back of her hand as she moved into a close quarters defensive stance. Faith seemed not just ready for that, but almost as if she'd expected it. Her deflected hand altered it's path toward the back of Buffy's head.

“Take,” Faith’s hand tangled into Buffy’s hair at the crown, near her skull, with a painfully firm grip and wrenched her head backwards. The movements threw off the blonde’s balance and disrupted her stance as her own hand flew up to cover Faith’s. “have.” 

Faith pushed her face into Buffy’s neck, emphasizing her statement with the flat of her tongue. The lick running from the base of the other woman’s neck and ending on the underside of her chin. It was both sensual and brutal, like Faith herself, and Buffy shivered at the way it made her feel.

“Stop,” even to her own ear’s Buffy’s voice sounded conflicted.

“Make me,” Faith’s other hand moved to cup Buffy’s breast through the red fabric of her top, “or maybe you don’t really want to.”

Buffy dug her nails into the hand holding onto her hair, attempting to loosen the grip, but Faith just grinned at her, something absolutely wicked sparking in her brown eyes. Changing tactics Buffy moved to strike out at her, but Faith clearly anticipated it, catching her by the wrist just before she could land the gut punch. Having the superior leverage in the current situation, Faith forced Buffy’s fist above her head and with both a push at the arm and a pull of the hair she sent the two of them tumbling to the graveled roof top. Having Faith land on top of her stole the wind from Buffy’s lungs and left her vulnerable to Faith's follow up attack.

Wrenching her hand free of the blonde tresses and reversing the position of their hands, Faith quickly had both of Buffy’s arms pinned down above her head. She forced one of her own legs between Buffy’s thighs so that she could use some of her body weight to hold her lower body firmly in place. Buffy’s eyes flashed with anger and just a touch of lust at the compromising position she now found herself in – though she would absolutely never admit to the latter. Not even as Faith brought her face closer and she was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her plump, shapely mouth. 

“Just give in B,” their faces were so close together now that Faith’s breath whispered across Buffy’s lips as she spoke, “this’ll be a much better way for us to work out our mutual… aggression. I mean I’m five by five either way, but I think you’d rather cut the sexual tension with actual sex than with a knife. Especially considering whose topping right now.”

Faith pressed her thigh hard into Buffy’s core, the contact sending shock waves up Buffy’s spine. Faith continued to press forward. Despite herself Buffy found her traitorous body grinding down onto the leg in search of more of that delicious friction. She was unable to stifle the low moan that escaped her throat when Faith smiled and began moving with her. Buffy closed her eyes so that she wouldn’t have to see the triumphant look that had settled over Faith’s face. 

Buffy growled, “I hate you.”

“I know,” Faith met Buffy in the tiny distance still left between them and took possession of the other slayer’s mouth in a frenzy of lips and tongue and teeth.

She barely noticed the gravel digging into the skin of her back after Faith had practically ripped her top up over her head in order to get at the pert breasts hiding underneath. The sensation of her hot, wet mouth closing around first one, and then the other of her pebbled nipples while the tip of her tongue twirled and danced around it was simply too all encompassing to let anything else through. That was until the hand not holding her arms in placed slipped passed her panties and a finger delved inside the moist heat of her core without warning or permission. 

Buffy had to bite her own lip to keep from crying out as Faith’s finger moved in and out of her slickness, setting a punishing rhythm. All the while her thumb teased and worried her clit in circles and flicks. She’d always assumed the other slayer was as adept at fucking as she was at fighting, but this was ridiculous. Faith was practically setting all of her nerve endings on fire. In this moment, Buffy could not for the life of her figure out why she hadn’t given in to this desire years ago. All resemblance of thought left her completely as Faith slipped a second finger in to join the first.

Faith worked her like this, her mouth moving between her breasts and her mouth and her neck, as her talented fingers moved relentlessly inside her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Each time she was about to fall over, however, Faith would pull her back, denying her the glorious release she was seeking. Over and over and over she would build her up to that moment only to stop her again, until finally Buffy simply couldn’t take it any more.

“Faith, please,” the words half moan, half whine as they forced their way past her lips. Faith’s thumb quickened it’s manipulation of her clit.

“Damn B, you sound so fucking hot when you beg. Let’s see how hot you sound when you come,” Faith curled and twisted the two fingers currently buried firmly inside her and Buffy’s eye shot open. It was all she needed, and more than she could take. 

A host of unintelligible words all wrapped up in moans and half screams of pleasure tumbled out of Buffy’s mouth. A waterfall of divine obscenities to both curse and bless Faith’s name as Buffy shook apart beneath her. When Buffy came back to her senses, she realized that her hands where free and that Faith was now kneeling between her thighs. She watched as the two fingers that had brought her such ecstasy withdrew from Faith’s mouth with a slight popping smack. The dark slayer grinned down at her with smugness and the eyes of a sated hunter. With a quick sweep of her legs and a wrestling maneuver she used to practice with Angel, she knocked Faith onto her back and locked her arms above her head in a reversal of their previous positions. 

“My turn,” the prey was now the predator.

Faith swung one leg up around Buffy’s hips, heel baring down on her ass and pressing their lower bodies together so she could squirm against her. “Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, but I've never written it before so I was excited to finally do so. I hope you enjoyed it and that the porn and the Dom was to your taste!


End file.
